The meat-producing sector of the agricultural industry is dependant upon the health of its livestock and there is a need to maintain disease-free livestock for human consumption. The industry is subject to rapid economic downturn in response to disease conditions adversely affecting livestock and the quality of meat products derived therefrom, including those diseases which may potentially be transmitted to humans. It is important, therefore, to have well defined treatments and prophylactic and diagnostic procedures available to deal with infections or potential infections in livestock animals and humans.
Meat products derived from porcine and avian species are significant commercial products in the agriculture industry. In particular, pigs form a major component of the meat industry. However, pigs are sensitive to a wide spectrum of intestinal diseases collectively referred to as porcine proliferative enteropathy (PPE). These diseases have previously been known as intestinal adenomatosis complex (Barker and van Drumel, 1985), porcine intestinal adenomatosis (PIA), necrotic enteritis (Rowland and Lawson, 1976), proliferative haemorrhagic enteropathy (Love and Love, 1977), regional ileitis (Jonsson and Martinsson, 1976), haemorrhagic bowel syndrome (O'Neil, 1970), porcine proliferative enteritis and Campylobacter spp-induced enteritis (Straw, 1990).
There are two main forms of PPE: a non-haemorrhagic form represented by intestinal adenomatosis which frequently causes growth retardation and mild diarrhoea; and a haemorrhagic form, which is often fatal, represented by proliferative haemorrhagic enteropathy (PHE), where the distal small intestine lumen becomes engorged with blood. PPE has been reported in a number of animal species including pigs (McOrist et al, 1993), hamsters (Stills, 1991), ferrets (Fox et al, 1989), guinea pigs (Elwell et al, 1981), rabbits (Schodeb and Fox, 1990) as well as avian species (Mason et al, 1998).
The causative organism of PPE is a Campylobacter-like organism referred to herein as “Lawsonia intracellularis” (McOrist et al, 1995). The organism has also been previously referred to as Ileal symbiont intracellularis (Stills, 1991). PPE-like diseases in pigs may also be caused by other pathogens such as various species of Campylobacter (Gebhart et al., 1983).
Lawsonia intracellularis is an intracellular, possibly obligate intracellular, bacterium. It can only be cultured in vitro with tissue culture cells (Jones et al., 1997; Lawson et al., 1993; McOrist et al, 1995; International Patent Application No. PCT/US96/09576). L. intracellularis is located in the cytoplasm of the villus cells and intestinal crypt cells of infected animals. Pigs suffering from PPE are characterised by irregularities in the villus cells and intestinal crypt structure with epithelial cell dysplasia, wherein crypt abscesses form as the villi and intestinal crypts become branched and, fill with inflammatory cells.
PPE is a significant cost component associated with the pig industry, especially in terms of stock losses, medication costs, reduced growth rates of pigs and increased feed costs. PPE also contributes to downstream indirect costs in, for example, additional labour costs and environmental costs in dealing with antibiotic residue contamination, and in control measures to prevent the organism from being passed on or carried to other animals or humans.
Current control strategies for PPE rely on the use of antibacterials. However, such a strategy is considered to only be short to medium term, especially since governmental regulatory pressures tend to discourage animal husbandry practices which involve the use of prophylactic antibiotics. There is a need, therefore, to develop effective, safe and low cost alternatives to the use of antibiotics and, in particular, to develop vaccine preparations capable of conferring protective immunity against Lawsonia intracellularis infection in livestock animals.
The most effective vaccine preparations are generally comprised of a highly antigenic component, such as a peptide, polypeptide, protein or other macromolecule which is derived from the pathogenic organism against which the vaccine is directed, wherein said antigenic component produces little or no contraindications when administered to a susceptible host animal, and produces little or no antigenic cross-reactivity with desirable organisms, such as non-pathogenic organisms that are a part of the normal flora of the intestinal tract or other tissues of said host animal. In summary, an effective vaccine preparation must be immunogenic, specific and safe.
Accordingly, there is a need to identify highly immunogenic antigens produced by the bacterium Lawsonia intracellularis. 
International Patent Application No. PCT/AU96/00767 describes several L. intracellularis partial genetic sequences, and partial polypeptides encoded thereby. However, there is a need to further identify polypeptide immunogens produced by the bacterium L. intracellularis and immunogenic peptides derived therefrom, including those immunogens which are genus- or species-specific, for use in improved vaccine compositions. The presently-described invention provides such immunogens.